plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tomb Raiser Zombie
:For other uses, see Tomb Raiser Zombie (disambiguation). Tomb Raiser Zombie is the tenth zombie encountered in Ancient Egypt in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is also present in Plants vs. Zombies Online. Tomb Raiser Zombie has the ability to throw bones that create tombstones if they land on any unoccupied space, which makes it an environment modifier. Origins Its appearance is based on Anubis, the Egyptian god of mummification and afterlife. This relates to the zombies because they are wearing mummy wrappings and are undead. Its name may be a pun for Tomb Raider. Appearance It will spit out a bone from its tongue and throw it on the lawn to create tombstones. Tomb Raiser Zombie, like Mummy Zombies, is also encased in bandages. However, unlike the regular variants of Mummy Zombies, Tomb Raiser Zombie's bandages are less torn. It wears a black dog-like mask with red eyes on it with a blackened nose; a yellow-colored interior portion of the ear and the sides of the mask extend up to the cheeks of Tomb Raiser Zombie. From its neck up to its sternum, it wears a black vest with three square-shaped designs colored in orange. Finally, on its right wrist, it wears a golden bracelet. Almanac entry Normal Mode TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Throws out bones to create tombstones. Special: creates tombstones on the lawn He dreams about playing fetch, running for brains. He loves burying himself in the yard, and is not yet indoor trained. He's still looking for his tail. PvP Mode Death God Zombie TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Troop Capacity: 2 Training Cost: 15 Training Time: 3 minutes In order to gain respect from others, he learned the skill on how to raise zombies from tombstones. Pleague Pharmacy effect: Raises an army of zombies from tombstones. Overview ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Tomb Raiser Zombie absorbs exactly 18 normal damage shots. Its appearance changes upon absorbing 9 normal damage shots before dying at 18 normal damage shots. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Tomb Raiser Zombie absorbs exactly 10 normal damage shots. Its appearance changes upon absorbing 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. Adventure Mode ability Targets three random plants and fling bones at said plants to deal heavy damage. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Ancient Egypt: Days 10, 14, 21, 25, and Pyramid of Doom Frostbite Caves: "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 3 Lost City: "Aloe, Salut!" Epic Quest - Step 4 (via portal only) Modern Day: Days 1, 9, 17, 21, 29, and 32 (via portal only in Modern Day - Day 1 and Modern Day - Day 17) Strategies You must try to quickly kill it before it creates more tombstones. This could lead to a lawn filled with all tombstones and forcing you to spend Power Ups to remove them. Two Bloomerangs are recommended to deal more damage to the Tomb Raiser Zombie while multiple Phat Beets are useful for clearing tombstones. Snapdragon and Coconut Cannon are unnecessary to use in order to destroy the Tomb Raiser Zombie because Snapdragon's range is close and Coconut Cannon needs to have a clear path to hit it. Tomb Raiser Zombies with Explorer Zombies are a very deadly combo. It is recommended that you use Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food ability to freeze the torch and stop the creation of tombstones. In Pyramid of Doom, Tomb Raiser Zombie along with Pharaoh Zombies, Explorer Zombies, and Mummified Gargantuars can be very threatening. While Gargantuars absorb damage, Tomb Raiser Zombies in numbers will create more tombstones to hinder your defense production while the Explorer Zombies will instantly kill your plants with its torch as the Pharaoh Zombies will proceed, as its sarcophagus absorbs a lot of damage. This can cause a lot of trouble. Bring the Cherry Bomb or Grapeshot if ever things get rough or better yet, increase the number of Melon-pults and Winter Melons that you have. You could also bring a Laser Bean or Fume-shroom so that they can target multiple tombstones in their lane as well as Tomb Raiser Zombie itself. Just be sure to have enough sun producing plants first and an extreme amount of sun. Note: Avoid using Primal Peashooter and Citron when you see this zombie on the seed slot as they do not splash damage and tombstones will block all their powerful shots even with plant food. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Tomb Raiser Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Tomb Raiser Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Tomb Raiser Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon A-noob-is new.png|A-noob-is achievement Tomb Raiser Zombie HD.png|HD Tomb Raiser Zombie Tombraiser_bone.png|HD Tomb Raiser Zombie with a bone Tomb Raiser Zombie spits out the Bone.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie spits the bone out of its mouth Tomb_Raiser_Zombie_ready_to_throw_the_Bone.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie about to throw a bone Fainted Tomb Raiser Zombie.jpg|A fainted Tomb Raiser Zombie Tomb raiser.png|Hypnotized Tomb Raiser Zombie DeadTombRaiserZombie.png|Dead Tomb Raiser Zombie Tomb raiser eat.jpg|A Tomb Raiser Zombie ate the player's brains FrozenTombRaiser.jpg|A frozen Tomb Raiser Zombie Buttered Tomb Raiser.jpg|Buttered Tomb Raiser Zombie PoisonedTombRasierZombie.png|Poisoned Tomb Raiser Zombie Anubis in piñata.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie in a Piñata party ATLASES_ZOMBIEEGYPTTOMBRAISERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie sprites BloomerangandTombRaiserZombieFigures.jpg|Tomb Raiser Zombie and Bloomerang figures tombtravel.PNG|Tomb Raiser Zombie coming out a portal Chinese version TombRaiserAlmanacChina.png|Almanac entry Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Urrrrrrrrrrrrr.png|Tomb Raiser Zombie animation glitch (note the bone and the disembodied tongue) Trivia *Killing the zombie with an instant-kill plant (e.g. Jalapeno), if the bone gets thrown into the same lane, it will not spawn a tombstone. *When it regurgitates a bone, it makes a croaking noise. *Killing a Tomb Raiser Zombie before it can raise out tombstones will earn the player the achievement A-noob-is. *A Tomb Raiser Zombie can only throw six bones. *If the player chills him, the eyes on its headdress will glow blue. *Tomb Raiser Zombies summoned by Zombot Sphinx-inator will create the first tombstone backwards then the remaining five forwards. *It is one of two zombies based on Egyptian gods, the other one being Ra Zombie. *It can create tombstones on Power Tiles made by Tile Turnips, on lava tiles made by Lava Guava, on ice floes in Frostbite Caves and on Gold Tile in Epic Quests. *The player can stop a grave from spawning by planting a plant on the tile where the bone is landing. *It shares the walking, eating, and dying animation of basic zombies from Pirate Seas. *Its Almanac entry stereotypically refers to dogs. This is probably because Anubis' mask resembles a dog. **Its ability of throwing bones itself is also related to dogs. *It can create tombstones backwards if it is spawned from a portal on the sixth column in Modern Day. *In one of the Epic Quests, a Tomb Raiser Zombie can spawn a grave on a slider tile, possibly an oversight. *It cannot throw bones backwards, unless it is summoned past the second column. **This means it can only throw bones backwards if it is summoned by a portal, sandstorm, or snowstorm. See also *A-noob-is *Lollipop Zombie Child ru:Зомби-подниматель могил Category:Headwear zombies Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Environment modifiers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies Category:Zombies that raise tombstone